Sasuke and Naruto
by Kumiko Shinohara
Summary: So this is the first chapter from my Naruto and Sasuke story but I cant think of a title, please leave a review if you got something good. Naruto is hurt, can team 7 find out what happened? More important can Sasuke find out? When everything is told how will his friend back home react when Naruto finally tells them the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a warm and sunny day as Uzumaki Naruto hurriedly walked to the bridge where team 7 always met before training. Only if one dared to look more closely at the young man hurrying through the streets, they would notice that he had trouble walking, but everyone simply chose to ignore him for he was the Jinchuuriki, he was dangerous so they kept their distance. They could care less if the young man was injured, for all they cared he could drop dead in the middle of the street and they still would walk past him.

After a long and uncomfortable walk Naruto finally reached the bridge where he would meet Sasuke, Sakura and their sensei Kakashi Hatake.

'' You're late! '' Sakura scolded as soon as he was close enough. Naruto looked up when he heard Sakura's voice, he then noticed he was really late even Kakashi-sensei was present already.

'' I'm sorry. '' Naruto mumbled as he looked at his feet.

Sakura looked at the blonde young man in front of her, Naruto had changed so much over the last 6 months. He almost didn't smile any more, his tanned skin had become lighter as did his blonde locks, he also hadn't been to the barber in quite a while. And Naruto's eyes had changed the most of all, he used to have that childish sparkle in his eyes, but know his eyes where dull and his smiles fake.

Overall to some it wasn't Naruto anymore but for Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi it was like their Naruto, their teammate was fading and they didn't know what to do, he wouldn't talk to them about it, they had tried multiple times. They knew Naruto was keeping important information from them, and they couldn't figure out what it was, he wouldn't let them.

'' We have a mission. Gather your supplies, such as tents, sleeping bags, weapons and some medical supplies. We will meet at the village gates in an hour. '' Kakashi informed and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

All three of the remaining shinobi returned to gather the stuff Kakashi had told to take with them.

Naruto wanted to make sure that among other things that he was in time this time around so he came to the village gates 20 minutes early, he set down his back pack and let it rest against his leg, while Naruto waited for the rest to arrive.

Sasuke arriver 10 minutes early, as usual he preferred to be there first. Sasuke was surprised when he saw Naruto standing there already, but of course being an Uchiha he didn't show it when he approached him.

Sakura arrived exactly on time. Once everyone was gathered Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke, form his transportation jutsu.

'' Alright, the Kazekage has requested our presence, he will explain our mission once we're there. '' Kakashi said.

And with that Kakashi took off, he walked in front of them, with behind him Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke noticed that Naruto hadn't caught up to them yet.

'_What's taking him so long?' _Sasuke thought as he turned back to see Naruto.

He saw Naruto still standing at the village gates struggling to get his back pack on, and when he finally did he winced.

'_Is he in … pain?' _Sasuke thought, he decided to store it for later use.

When Naruto finally joined his teammates, they started their journey to Suna. It would take them two and a half day's if they kept this pace.

* * *

After hours of running, Kakashi came to a halt in an open clearing.

'' We will settle here for the day. '' Kakashi said.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke all picked a place to set up their tents. After Sakura and Kakashi where done they started making their evening meal. Sasuke as always preferred to set up his sleeping bag and his extra fleece blanket, he always took an extra fleece blanket with him, why, his companions didn't know, maybe he was homesick, but he was and Uchiha so they would never know.

After a minute of ten Sasuke also emerged from his tent, he saw Naruto sitting in the clearing, staring at the grass in front of him. Sasuke looked around he only saw three tents, he wondered why Naruto hadn't set up his yet.

'' Where is your tent? '' Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up surprised, it seemed he hadn't noticed Sasuke standing there, looking down on him.

'' I … I forgot mine. '' Naruto answered softly.

'' Hn. '' Sasuke said and turned away. '' We can share mine. '' He said as he walked to Kakashi and Sakura.

A small smile graced Naruto's lips as he watched Sasuke walk away, towards the campfire Kakashi and Sakura had built.

Naruto stood up and walked to Sasuke's tent and entered it. He put down his bag in a corner of the tent and then laid down next to it. He curled up and tried to keep himself warm. In all hurry to leave his house he had forgotten his tent and sleeping bag, and he felt stupid for that.

An hour had passed when Sasuke entered the tent, he was looking for the dobe and his chakra signature led him here.

'' Naruto … Naruto wake up. '' Sasuke called softly to the sleeping blonde in a corner of the tent.

'' I-I am awake. '' Naruto mumbled. He shivered a couple of times. Naruto slowly sat up and looked up at Sasuke.

'' Dinner is ready. Kakashi-sensei made some quick ramen. '' Sasuke said.

Everyone knew ramen was Naruto's favored dish, it didn't matter if it was breakfast, lunch, dinner or dessert, it probably would be heaven on earth for him if he got all different kinds of ramen.

'' I'm n-not hungry. '' Naruto said and then laid back down again he shivered as his body touched the cold surface of the tent again. Sasuke frowned, he had trouble believing that the blonde didn't want ramen, nor did he believe that he wasn't hungry.

'_The world must be coming to an end.' _Sasuke thought dramatically.

Sasuke saw Naruto shiver as he laid there on the ground, he clutched his bright orange jacket tighter around his body. Sasuke looked around, he didn't see Naruto's sleeping bag so he got his fleece blanket and gently laid it over Naruto's shivering body, he seemed to be asleep already. Sasuke returned to Sakura and Kakashi and sat in front of the camp fire.

'' Where is Naruto? '' Sakura asked.

'' He's not coming. '' Sasuke replied.

'' You did tell him that we where eating ramen, ne? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Hn … of course I did. '' Sasuke replied coldly.

Sakura and Kakashi looked to Sasuke's tent, their mouth wide open in surprise

'' That's it, '' Sakura said softly. '' We're doomed. ''

'' Itadakimasu. '' Kakashi said joyfully after he had come over his internal shock.

'' Itadakimasu. '' Sasuke and Sakura said simultaneously.

* * *

In the tent.

'' **Kit. ''**

'' **Kit. ''**

' What do you want Kyuu? ' Naruto thought.

' **You know you shocked the hell out of them, ne? ' ** Kyuubi replied.

' I probably did. ' Naruto answered sadly.

' **So why won't you eat? You haven't eaten all day. ' **Kyuubi commented.

' I can't eat Kyuu, it hurts.' Naruto thought.

' **Oh. ' **Kyuubi replied, she understood immediately, she was quiet for a while.

' **Kit. '**

'' What?! '' Naruto said angrily, he just wanted to sleep.

'**I just wanted to let you know that I am helping you, I am trying to heal you as fast as I can, and I think that I need to remind you that you are loved.'**

After years of being trapped within the young man she knew exactly what thoughts plagued the young man, in the beginning she hated the boy, but she began to learn that it was not his fault that she was trapped within him, she saw all the hatred the villagers threw in Naruto's path and in time she had begun to love the boy as one of her own. She wanted to help him where ever she could, if he needed to be healed, she would heal him, if he needed chakra, she would give him as much as he needed. In a way she was Naruto's adoptive mother.

'I am sorry Kyuu, I didn't mean to snap at you.' Naruto apologized.

'**I know kit, I know.'** Kyuubi replied softly.

Naruto appeared in her large cage, he walked to her and walked through the barriers of her cage.

'Kyuubi?' Naruto thought, Kyuubi looked at him. 'Will you help me sleep?' Naruto asked.

'**Of course kit, come closer. I know it hurts and I am healing you as fast as I can but for some reason it won't heal as fast as always.' ** Kyuubi explained.

Naruto walked closer to the giant fox and sat down in between one of Kyuubi's tails, which she wrapped loosely around her kit's body to keep him warm. It didn't take long for Naruto to fall asleep in her tails.

The evening passed and Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi went decided to go to bed rather early. Sasuke entered his tent, he noticed that Naruto still laid in the same corner as before. He knelled down next to the blonde.

'' Naruto. '' Sasuke called softly not to startle him.

Naruto's eyes snapped open at the sound of his name, blood red eyes stared at Sasuke. Sasuke fell backwards in surprise.

'' What do you want? '' Naruto asked, his voice sounded different though.

'' I … I just wanted to make sure you where warm enough. '' Sasuke said, we all know he doesn't really asks things.

'' Naruto is fine, he is warm enough. '' Naruto replied.

Sasuke looked at Naruto weirdly. '' I didn't know you talked about yourself in third person. '' He said.

'' I am not speaking of myself in third person, my name is Kyuubi. '' Kyuubi answered.

'' Kyuubi … the nine tailed fox who destroyed most of our village when I was young. '' Sasuke said absentmindedly.

Sasuke finally realized that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, he realized that that must have been the reason why Naruto was always treated badly during his childhood, at the academy. Naruto was a Jinchuuriki and yet he wasn't scared of him, maybe it was because it was Naruto, he didn't know.

Naruto growled. '' I am NOT responsible for that. '' He said angrily.

Sasuke looked up surprised he didn't know what to do with that. Naruto kept looking at him with those blood red eyes, they were starting to unnerve him.

'' Take care of Naruto, he needs someone. '' The fox said after some time had passed.

By now Sasuke looked thoroughly confused, but before he could ask anything Naruto laid back down and closed his eyes. Sasuke sat there for a while before he went to his sleeping bag and climbed inside of it. Soon sleep overtook Sasuke's mind.

* * *

The next morning came early as Kakashi woke them just after sun rise. Everyone emerged from their tents and put them away. After they had all cleaned up their tents they gathered at the now burning campfire once again, where some concoction Sakura had made was brewing … somehow it got to be called breakfast. Sakura each handed them a bowl of said concoction.

'' Here you go Kakashi-sensei. '' Sakura said as she handed him his bowl, Kakashi's lone eye curved up in a smile as a thank you.

'' For you, Sasuke-kun. '' Sakura said sweetly, handing him his bowl. Sasuke accepted the bowl, he just had to look down.

'' Hn. '' He grunted as he realized that he needed the energy the food provided.

'' Here. '' Sakura said holding out a bowl for Naruto.

Naruto shook his head. '' I'm not hungry. '' He said.

'' I know it doesn't look that great but it will taste just fine. '' Sakura said, trying to convince Naruto to eat it.

'' I said: 'I'm not hungry.'. '' Naruto said, he sounded harsher than he would have liked.

'**Kit.'** Kyuubi interrupted.

Naruto closed his eyes. 'Yes.' He thought.

'**You didn't have to be so harsh with her, she meant good, you know?' **Kyuubi thought.

'I know, but sometimes she is just so annoying … … I guess I am just a bit agitated and down, I can't handle much at the moment.' Naruto explained.

'**You should apologize.'**

Naruto kept quiet, he found it the best time to be slightly deaf.

'**Apologize.'** Kyuubi said sternly.

'' Alright. '' Naruto said, his voice sounded defeated.

'**Kit, you just said that out loud.'**

Naruto peeked open an eye and saw the weird looked he received from his friends.

'Shit, thanks Kyuu.' Naruto thought sarcastically. Kyuubi just rumbled in laughter. Naruto opened both his eyes and turned them to Sakura.

'' I'm sorry Sakura. '' Naruto said.

'' That's alright. '' Sakura replied softly, a sad smile on her lips.

It had been 6 months since Naruto had called her Sakura-chan, now that she thought about it he also didn't call Sasuke names anymore. It made her sad because their number one knuckle headed over active shinobi was just so far away, she couldn't reach him anymore. Her little brother was just out of reach, just beyond her grasp.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence and then cleaned in silence, after everything was done they hit the road once again. Kakashi lead them with in the middle Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto stayed behind them.

They had been walking in a fast pace for nearly 6 hours.

'**Kit incoming, 100 meters, 20 jounin classed shinobi.'** Kyuubi informed.

Naruto looked around, nobody seemed to notice them, so he ran forward as fast as he could. In his left hand he single handedly formed the Rasengan, then he lifted it in the air and formed the Rasen Shuriken. Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura where amazed, never had they seen Naruto run so fast and he formed what looked like a very powerful jutsu in one hand, but they didn't understand why. Was he turning on them?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Kakashi knew Naruto's first attack very well, his sensei Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime had invented it, but Kakashi couldn't figure out Naruto's second attack, it seemed to be made out of the first one.

'**Now kit, through it.'**

'' Rasen Shuriken. '' Naruto called out as he threw it, out of nowhere 20 shinobi fell to the ground. They where shinobi known for their jutsu to blend in with nature.

Naruto heard several gasps behind him, they all looked shocked. How was it that Naruto knew the enemy was there, how could they have missed 20 high leveled shinobi. Kakashi was a well known jounin and even he hadn't noticed it.

Naruto panted, that attack had cost him a lot of energy mainly because he wasn't feeling well in the first place.

'Kyuu did we get them all?'Naruto thought.

'**Yes kit, we got 'em all.'**

'I'm not feeling so well Kyuu.' Naruto thought.

'**Sorry, whatever it was it has gotten to me, I can't seem to heal you.'**

Naruto turned to his friends, they all had a look of surprise plastered on their faces. Naruto blinked a couple of times, trying to focus his eyes. He panicked never had he felt like this before, for he had Kyuubi to heal him, but now that she was sick, he was sick as well.

Sasuke must have seen the look of panic on Naruto's face because he quickly ran towards Naruto, he was just in time to catch his blonde comrade, Sasuke adjusted Naruto so he could carry him.

Sakura, Kakashi and even Sasuke where very worried by now, first he didn't act like himself anymore then he stopped eating and now he just fainted.

'' We will continue running, about an hour from here there should be a clearing in which we can rest and take care of Naruto. '' Kakashi said.

After the instructions were given they immediately started running towards the clearing. After about 50 minutes they arrived in a clearing there was enough space to set up their tents, there was even a small pond.

'' Sakura set traps around the perimeter, Sasuke turn around, I will set up your tent first. '' Kakashi said.

Sakura scurried of to do as she was told, Sasuke turned around and let Kakashi take his tent. In no time Kakashi had set up the tent and Sasuke's sleeping bag. Sasuke entered the tent and laid Naruto in his sleeping bag. Sasuke knelled down in front of the blonde, softly he moved some of the stray hairs out of his friends face.

'' What happened to my dobe? '' he asked softly. He looked really worried and for once he couldn't care less if anyone saw him like this. After a few minutes he exited his tent, a scowl set firmly upon his face.

* * *

After two hours Naruto finally awoke, slowly he opened his eyes. He noticed that he was in someone's tent and in that person's sleeping bag. Naruto looked around for clues, he found in a corner his bag together with Sasuke's bag. So he must be in Sasuke's tent and sleeping bag.

Naruto felt and looked miserable, slowly he got out of the sleeping bag and out of the tent. As he came out of the tent three pair of eyes focused on him. Naruto walked to them and sat down in front of the campfire in between Sasuke and Kakashi.

'' How are you? '' Sakura asked.

'' Fine. '' Naruto replied, he didn't look her in the eyes though.

Sasuke frowned. _'How can he just say fine, when he obviously isn't, maybe if he looked a little better, then maybe we would believe it …maybe.' _ Sasuke thought, he was brought out of his thoughts by some coughing. He looked over to the owner of that nasty cough.

Naruto had started coughing, quite some time had passed and he seemed that he couldn't get out of his coughing fit. Sakura moved over and gently hit him on the back trying to ease him out of the coughing fit. But as she did Naruto screamed in pain, he tried to get some air into his lungs.

'' Naruto,What's wrong? Are you hurt? Do you need help? '' Sakura asked worriedly.

'' I'm fine. '' Naruto said breathlessly.

He stood up and fished a small scroll from the little bag on his back. '' I need some time. '' Naruto said and then walked into the forest.

When Naruto thought that he was far enough, he sat on the ground and laid out the scroll onto the ground and performed a summoning jutsu.

* * *

~~ With team 7. ~~

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi just stared into the forest where Naruto had disappeared, never in all their time together had they heard him scream like that, they knew something was wrong, it was just confirmed, but they still didn't know what. It was obvious that Naruto was seriously hurt, but they didn't know how that happened, if he would just talk to them.

Sasuke's head shot up, he heard the faintest sound of music, he stood up and followed the sound into the forest. Sakura looked questioningly at Kakashi who shrugged, they stood up and followed Sasuke.

They arrived near a clearing where they could see Naruto sitting, several instruments scattered around him. They arrived just in time to see Naruto summon his clones with one hand he only held out his pointer finger and middle finger. The clones picked up the instruments and played along. Every time an extra instrument was needed Naruto would summon a clone.

Sasuke stood there as he watched Naruto play so beautifully, he couldn't help but notice all the instruments, some he knew and even had played when he was younger and some where foreign to him.

They all took in the scene in front of them, after roughly 2 minutes sakura pointed to a Naruto who was sitting on the ground in the middle of all the clones. Kakashi and Sasuke followed to where she was pointing. She pointed to a Naruto who silently cried as he played the song.

Slowly seconds ticked away, Naruto looked up directly into Sasuke's eyes, Sasuke could see all the pain, all the sadness in those simmering blue eyes. The music was beautiful, it was breathtaking.

Sakura and Kakashi stared in amazement, they never knew that Naruto had learned to play so many different instruments.

Sometimes Sasuke thought that the song stood for all the sadness in Naruto's life, for every bad thing he had been through, all the grief and sorrow, but sometimes the music he made seemed hopeful but it would just last for a few second and then it would be squashed by sadness again.

Sasuke stood their tears freely flowing over his porcelain skin, tears created by the music Naruto made, tears from the past, tears from the present and some tears for the future. It had been a long time since he had cried so openly. The music just made it so that he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

As the song ended Sasuke walked forward, one by one the clones disappeared. Naruto looked at Sasuke, at the tears that slid down his cheeks. When Sasuke was close enough Naruto cupped his cheeks and slowly wiped the tears away with his thumps. Naruto knew he was hurting his friends, but he did it to protect, just until he found a way out.

'' I'll talk, okay? Don't cry. Uchiha's aren't meant to cry. '' Naruto whispered.

Sakura and Kakashi found this a good time to take their leave, so they silently headed back to camp and waited there for them.

Sasuke gently took Naruto's hand and guided him back to the campsite. They sat down across from Kakashi and Sakura with the fire in between them. They were all quiet for a while.

'' Since when do you play? '' Sakura asked.

'' I don't know uhm … before I started the academy. '' Naruto answered.

'' How did you get the instruments? '' Kakashi asked.

'' I collected them some I found and other I created. '' Naruto replied.

'' Who taught you? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Kyuu. '' Was the simple answer

'' How did you know those shinobi were there? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Kyuu told me they where there. '' He said.

'' Who were you talking to in the tent yesterday? '' Kakashi asked again.

'' Kyuu. ''

Kakashi looked at Sakura to see if she knew a Kyuu, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

'' Who is this Kyuu? '' Kakashi asked.

'' Uhm … you might know her as Kyuubi. '' Naruto replied softly, he knew how the villagers thought about him, they made that very clear.

'' T-The nine tailed fox … you're the Jinchuuriki? '' Sakura asked. Naruto just nodded.

'' Why were you so late, that day at the bridge, when I handed out our new mission to Suna, this mission? '' Kakashi asked.

Naruto looked down, he didn't answer for quite a while. Sasuke stood up and held out his hand for Naruto to talk. '' We'll talk alone for now, better? '' Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's hand. Together they walked away from the campsite until they were out of hearing.

'' So, why where you so late? '' Sasuke said.

'' He needed to relieve himself. '' Naruto mumbled. Sasuke didn't entirely understand, but in time he would.

'' Why won't you eat? '' Sasuke asked.

'' I can't it hurts? '' Naruto said, not looking at Sasuke.

'' Why? '' Sasuke asked

'' When he found out t-that I had a m-mission h-he … ''

'' It's okay Naruto, you can tell me. '' Sasuke said softly, coaching Naruto into telling it to him.

Naruto closed his eyes and whispered. '' H-he shoved his p-penis into my mouth until … h-he found relieve himself. ''

Tears slipped over Naruto's cheeks. '' That was why I was early, I-I had to get out of T-there, I forgot m-my tent and sleeping bag. '' He said.

'' Out of there, where is this? '' Sasuke asked angrily. Naruto flinched at his tone, Sasuke saw this.

'' I'm sorry. '' Sasuke said gently, pushing his anger back, that wasn't the right way to get answers form Naruto right now.

'' Home. '' Naruto whispered.

Sasuke was shocked to say in the least, Naruto was sexually abused in his own home for Kami's sake. Sasuke knew Naruto could fight, so why wasn't he? Who was he protecting?


	3. Chapter 3

_So we are still moving, it is not going as planned, but well we'll manage. this update is going to take longer because I don't have the time to type my written story ... what a drag isn't it?_

_Ja ne_

* * *

Chapter 3.

'' What is his name? '' Sasuke asked, after he had shoved his rage in a dark corner of his mind.

Naruto looked up a bit and shook his head. '' I can't. '' He said.

Sasuke already knew he was pushing his luck, but he had to try. They were quiet for a while.

'' Who are you protecting? '' Sasuke asked he just knew Naruto wouldn't let this happen unless it was to protect someone … maybe Sakura or Hinata.

'' S-someone …'' Naruto closed his eyes, he hadn't been expecting that question. '' Very precious to me. '' He finished.

Sasuke nodded, he knew enough for now. '' Will you come back to the campsite with me? '' He asked.

Naruto shook his head. '' I'll stay here for a while, if you don't mind. '' He said.

'' Of course I don't mind. '' Sasuke said and then walked back to their camp.

After a many long minutes passed Naruto returned to the campsite. He sat by the fire across from Sakura and Kakashi.

'' Naruto? '' Sakura asked.

'' You're hurt, shall I take a look at it? '' Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. '' They're just some wounds, they'll heal. '' He said.

' _**Kit you know as well as I do, they won't heal without medical attention.' **_

'_I know Kyuu, but I really just want to sleep right now.' _Naruto thought.

'_**Alright, but be careful kit.' **_Kyuubi said.

Kakashi and Sakura had tried to imagine what was on his back, they knew it weren't just some wounds. Naruto stood up and silently walked to the tent he shared with Sasuke. He entered the tent and went to the corner he used before. He sat down and that is when he noticed Sasuke sitting on top off his sleeping bag.

'' Oh, should I go away? '' Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up. '' No. Naruto would you come closer? '' He asked.

Naruto stood up slowly and sat down in front of Sasuke, he winced as he sat down. Sasuke just looked at Naruto for a moment, trying to find some answers in his eyes.

'' Why are you protecting that someone? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Because I love that person. '' Naruto replied instantly.

'' Isn't she a shinobi? Can't she defend herself? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Well, he is a shinobi and he can protect himself very, very well. '' Naruto answered.

'' He? '' Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed, but nodded. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, _'Than who could he be protecting … Shikamaru, no he had Temari … Neji, no that Hyuuga wasn't capable of that …LEE? I hope not.'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke leaned somewhat closer, looking into those deep ocean blue eyes. '' Who are you protecting? '' He whispered.

Sasuke's warm breath tickled over Naruto's cheeks. '' … … You … … '' He whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at Naruto's confession, he would never have thought that Naruto would fall for him, they were complete opposites, but then as they say opposites attract. Sasuke leaned in closer en let their lips touch in a soft, sweet kiss and in return made Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. After the sweet moment passed Sasuke removed his lips from the blonde's.

'' Would you allow me to see your back? '' Sasuke asked, he dropped his cold mask but he would only drop it for Naruto and no one else.

Naruto noticed how Sasuke's voice and expression changed, and he decided he liked that very much. Naruto nodded and smiled. The smile made Naruto's face brighten and his eyes sparkle, this Naruto Sasuke liked very much. Naruto turned around and opened his jacket and slid it of his shoulders.

'' Sasuke, I … I can't take of my t-shirt alone. '' Naruto said.

Sasuke moved somewhat closer to Naruto and gently began to lift Naruto's shirt, what Sasuke saw made his heart clench.

'' Naruto, this is infected. '' Sasuke said as he inspected the gashes on Naruto's back.

'' Well uhm … '' Naruto began but stopped.

'' Well, what? '' Sasuke asked.

'' It … it's not exactly infected … the kunai's he uses are … they are poisoned. '' Naruto said softly.

'' His kunai's are always poisoned with something new it is never the same. Kyuubi tried to heal it, but this time it is an unknown poison. S-she tried … and now she's sick all b-because of m-me. '' Naruto said, some lone tears rolled over his cheeks.

Sasuke crawled around Naruto and lifted his face so that Naruto looked at him.

'' It is NOT your fault, if anything it is our fault for not noticing. Do you understand? '' Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

Sasuke stood up and walked to his backpack and got out a salve and bandages and returned to Naruto, he sat behind the blonde.

'' This salve won't heal you, but it will ease some of your pain. '' Sasuke said as he started applying the salve, when he was done he wrapped the bandages around Naruto. Naruto hissed a couple of times. When Sasuke was done Naruto turned to look at Sasuke.

'' Thank you. '' Naruto said. A small mile graced Sasuke's lips.

'' Hn. How long have you been protecting me? '' Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked at Sasuke but lowered his gaze before he answered '' A year and a half. ''

'' Y-you have been protecting me for 18 months and we only saw some signs for about 6 months. Have we truly been that blind? '' Sasuke asked.

'' No, I'm amazing that's why! '' Naruto said trying to lighten the mood.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, but he couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing so hard and Sasuke couldn't help but join him.

* * *

Outside of the tent Kakashi and Sakura looked up, a small smile on her lips when she heard Naruto laugh.

'' What could they be talking about? '' Sakura asked.

Then they heard Sasuke join in the laughter, Sakura and Kakashi literally fell of their log in shock. Sasuke was laughing, actually laughing, they couldn't even make him smile, Uchiha Sasuke only smirked.

'' I don't know, but it must be good to get him laughing. '' Kakashi commented.

They both stared at the tent in question for a while longer before getting themselves from the cold ground.

* * *

After their laughter quieted down a bit and they each caught their breath.

'' What are we, Sasuke? '' Naruto asked quietly, he just needed to know, he had loved Sasuke for so long.

'' Whatever you want it to be, rivals, friends, best friends, friends with benefits, lovers, a couple. You choose. '' Sasuke said.

'' I-I'd like it if we were … you know … a couple. '' Naruto said just as quietly.

Sasuke smiled. '' Get your blanket, sleep here tonight. '' Sasuke said.

A nice pinkish color covered Naruto's cheeks as he stood up and got the fleece blanket he had borrowed from Sasuke. He then went back to Sasuke and joined him in his sleeping bag and cuddled up to him, he loved how warm Sasuke was in contrast to his cold behavior.

The next morning Naruto laid with his head on top of Sasuke's chest, a leg intertwined with one of Sasuke's and one of his hands on Sasuke's belly. Naruto's breathing sped up, his hand was gripping Sasuke's shirt. It didn't take long for Sasuke to wake up form this, he opened his eyes and immediately noticed that Naruto must be having a bad dream. Sasuke looked down he saw that Naruto's eyebrows were knitted together in worry or pain, whatever it was it had Naruto scared and Sasuke didn't like that one bit.

'' Naru, Baby, wake up. '' Sasuke said, he never thought that he would be calling someone else baby, but it had slipped his mouth before he could do anything about it.

'' Wake up please. '' Sasuke said gently stroking Naruto's hair.

Slowly sky blue eyes opened and his breathing returned to normal.

'' Are you okay? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Y-Yeah. '' Naruto replied hoarsely.

'' It is my turn to make breakfast today, if I made something more liquid … like porridge, would you eat that? '' Sasuke asked.

'' I- I can't, I want to but I can't I'm sorry. '' Naruto said, avoiding Sasuke's eyes.

'' Why? '' Sasuke asked, concern laced in his voice, he partially knew why, but he wanted to know more.

'' Naruto looked up, surprised to her concern in the young Uchiha's voice, he still wasn't used to the defrosted Sasuke.

'' It hurts, it even hurts to talk to you. I think that if I swallow anything, I'd die. '' Naruto replied.

'' Can I see? '' Sasuke asked, Naruto nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto sat up in their sleeping bag. Sasuke moved until he sat in front of his blonde comrade. When Sasuke was positioned in front of him, Naruto opened his mouth and let Sasuke see. Sasuke gently grabbed Naruto's head adjusting it a bit so he could see it better, he felt how thick Naruto's throat was and when he looked inside he saw a fierce red color.

Sasuke furrowed his brows, that man had seriously hurt his Naruto and that man had been doing so for 18 months. Sasuke decided that he needed to stop this one way or another. No one touched what was his and now Naruto was his, an evil smirk plastered itself on Sasuke's face. Sasuke let go of Naruto's face.

'' You can't tell anyone. Please don't tell anyone. '' Naruto said.

'' I … how can I not tell someone, you're being hurt, I have to tell someone. '' Sasuke said softly. He was concerned about Naruto's safety.

'' You have to promise me, in time I'll get out of it, but for now promise me or you will be hurt and I can't let that happen. '' Naruto said.

Sasuke understood where Naruto came from, he really did because that was the way he felt for Naruto.

'' Alright I promise. '' Sasuke said.

Then Sasuke and Naruto stood up and walked out of the tent. Sasuke awakened the campfire and started making breakfast in just minutes a wonderful aroma filled his comrades' noses as they emerged from their tents.

'' This smells amazing. '' Sakura said as she joined them at the fire.

Kakashi followed not far behind, he sat down in between Sakura and Naruto then Sasuke handed everyone a bowl of porridge except for Naruto.

'' Aren't you eating Naruto? '' Kakashi asked. Naruto simply shook his head negative.

After breakfast was eaten they all cleaned up their belongings and started once again on their journey to Suna. They ran across the tree branches at high speed to accommodate for the day before, when they had to stop earlier than expected. Only after 3 hours Naruto stopped on a branch leaning against the tree, breathing quickly.

'' Sas-Sasuke. '' Naruto said faintly, but it didn't matter Sasuke still heard him.

Sasuke immediately stopped and ran back to Naruto.

'' What's wrong? '' Sasuke asked.

'' I- I need … a break. '' Naruto said tiredly. Sasuke nodded.

'' Kakashi, Sakura! '' Sasuke yelled, making both of them stop and turn around.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and jumped down, he knew Sakura and Kakashi would follow his lead. Sakura and Kakashi also jumped down and ran back to Sasuke and Naruto.

'' Why are we stopping? '' Kakashi asked.

'' We need a break. '' Sasuke said.

'' A-alright … let's sit here for a while then. '' Kakashi replied, never in his life would he have thought to hear Sasuke saying that he needed a break.

Everyone took a seat by the road against some trees, again Naruto sat down not far from Sasuke.

'' Naruto, would you play something for us? '' Sakura asked.

'' Uhm … sure. What? '' Naruto replied.

'' It doesn't matter, anything. '' Sakura answered.

Naruto grabbed a scroll and summoned a keyboard and a violin from it, then he created a kage bunshin. The bunshin sat down behind the keyboard and Naruto took the violin.

Beautiful violin music

Tears welled up in Naruto's teammates their eyes as the beautiful song was played, it was so sad, it just broke their hearts to hear such a song from the once happy go lucky blonde.

Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke noticed that Naruto played with both his eyes closed. After the song ended Naruto let the instruments and the clone disappear.

'' That was beautiful. '' Sakura said.

'' Thanks. '' Naruto played.

'' Sasuke, Sakura, join me for a minute. '' Kakashi said as he walked away from Naruto.

Naruto remained in his seat, he closed his eyes and focused on Kyuubi.

'_Kyuu ... Kyuu.'_ Naruto thought, a bit worried.

'**Kit, I need to tell you something … come closer.'**

Naruto approached Kyuubi's cage.

'_What's wrong Kyuu.' _Naruto thought.

'**Kit, I'm dying … we're dyeing.'**

'_What? But … but.'_ Naruto's breathing.

'_We … can't I … I just have … him. '' _Naruto thought panicked. His breathing increased and he couldn't continue his conversation with Kyuubi.

Sasuke turned around quickly, he heard Naruto's panicked breathing. Sasuke ran back to Naruto and quickly knelt down in front of him.

'' Hush, breath Naruto, just breath. '' Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around his blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, thank you for waiting so long, we have been very busy in our new house, six days ago we found out that the drainage ( I hope this is spelled right) is broken and that it needs to be fixed, cause what we found in our garden ... well I think you get the picture, cause it smelled like shit ... oh maybe that's because it was, and the repairman is still busy repairing it ... so he says, but this is a lovely distraction.

Well I hope you like this chapter and because you all have waited so long I have worked extra hard and wrote the next chapter too, well i already had it written it needed to be typed.

Ja Ne

Kumiko.

* * *

Chapter 4

Kakashi and Sakura also hurried to their hyperventilating blonde comrade. They were both very worried, what could have caused Naruto's reaction.

'' Breath Naruto, just breath. '' Sasuke calmly whispered in his ear.

Slowly Naruto calmed, he leaned forward against Sasuke, breathing in his scent.

'' What happened? '' Sasuke asked.

'' Kyuu … Kyuu is dying. '' Naruto said. Sasuke looked Naruto in his eyes, he just knew Naruto wasn't telling them the whole truth.

'' Well, that is good isn't it, I mean then you can be normal again. '' Sakura said, but Naruto didn't reply to her statement.

'' Come, we need to continue. '' Kakashi said. They all picked up their bags except for Naruto.

'' Sas? '' Naruto asked.

'' Hn. '' Sasuke said, a small smile graced his lips at the call of his name.

'' Could you help me? … I can't see. '' Naruto asked.

'' What? How? When? '' Sasuke asked quickly.

'' Uhm I can't see, it's the poison … uhm since I asked to stop. '' Naruto answered all of Sasuke's questions.

'' Of course, I'll help. '' Sasuke said grabbing Naruto's backpack and in his other hand he took Naruto's warm hand.

'' Come we'll run along the road, I'll lead you. '' Sasuke said.

'' 'Kay. '' Naruto said.

Both Sasuke and Naruto started running to catch up with the others and then slowed down to preserve their energy. After just a few hours team reached Suna. When they reached the entrance they were escorted to the Kazekage's office. Team stood before the Kazekage, they were waiting for him to acknowledge them.

Gaara finished reading the mission report and then looked up at the team standing in front of his desk.

'' Team 7 reporting for duty. '' Kakashi said.

'' Thank you for coming. I have asked for your team so that you can infiltrate my shinobi ranks. I choose you because Naruto has a lot of chakra reserves. '' Gaara said.

'' What exactly do you wish for us to do? '' Kakashi asked.

'' I need you to transform and then to infiltrate my shinobi ranks. I have a leak and I need you to find it. '' Gaara explained.

Gaara turned to Naruto. '' Naruto you will need to become jounin leveled shinobi with our Suna ge- ''

Naruto clutched Sasuke's hand as Gaara spoke, but he just couldn't stay conscious any longer. Naruto fell forward taking Sasuke with him. Sakura immediately rushed to Naruto's side and started feeling around. Sasuke pushed himself up, he saw sakura examining Naruto's back. Sasuke crawled back and swatted away her hands.

'' Don't touch him! '' Sasuke snarled, but a look of guilt covered his features and Kakashi noticed.

'' Sasuke, what are you hiding? '' Kakashi asked.

'' I need a medical team in here. '' Gaara called out, he knew the guards at his door would hear him.

'' You know what is on his back, don't you? '' Sakura asked.

'' I don't think that will be good enough Gaara-sama. '' Sasuke said, totally ignoring Kakashi and Sakura.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha. '' Why what did you do? '' He asked.

'' I didn't do anything, but I think Naruto wasn't telling us the whole truth … I think you would know the answer. '' Sasuke said.

'' What answer? '' Gaara asked.

'' What happens to Naruto when Kyuubi dies? '' Sasuke asked softly as he moved some of the blonde locks on his partners face.

'' Then he'll die. '' Gaara said, something seemed to click in his mind, he quickly walked to the door, opened it and yelled '' I need a Bijuu Medical Team in here! ''

'' N-Naruto … Naruto is dying? '' Sakura asked.

'' Not if I can help it. '' Gaara answered, everyone knew Gaara was very fond of the blonde knuckle headed shinobi. Just seconds after he had said that the medical team Gaara had called for ran inside.

'' Kazekage-sama. '' The leader of the Bijuu team said.

'' I want you to hurry and help Naruto, he is the nine tail's Jinchuuriki, and I believe seriously injured. '' Gaara said.

The Medical Bijuu Team rushed to the blonde on the floor, they laid him on a stretcher and then quickly moved him to the medical area within the Kazekage's office. They worked on Naruto until deep in the night, when they were done they moved the Jinchuuriki to a private room where they could easily watch over him. Once the blonde was settled the leader of the Bijuu team walked to the waiting room where the rest of Naruto's teammates sat.

'' We just brought him to his room, he will sleep for a while, but he should be fine now. '' The doctor said.

'' What happened to him, why did he pass out? '' Sakura asked.

'' I'm sorry, but that's confidential. '' The doctor replied.

Kakashi sighed, he once again caught the look of guilt cross over the features of the raven haired teen next to him, but he was certain that just like the last time he had asked, that he would be ignored, so for now he didn't even bother instead he asked.

'' What do you mean by should? How long will he sleep? ''

'' We don't know how long he will sleep, that is his decision. He could wake up in an hour or it could take him three years until he wakes up. '' The doctor said.

'' I want to see him. '' Sasuke said, he just doesn't ask things.

'' Uhm, of course, but he will just sleep. '' The doctor replied.

'' I don't care. '' Sasuke replied.

'' He is just down the hall, second door on your left. '' The doctor guided.

Sasuke stood up and walked to Naruto's room, he sat down in a chair besides the bed, he gently grasped the blonde's hand and eventually he had fell asleep, still holding Naruto's hand, while his head awkwardly rested on the mattress.

* * *

Slowly three days passed and Naruto was still asleep. Sasuke had never left the room longer than a few minutes, it was either to get food, to take a quick shower or use the bathroom.

It was near dawn when Naruto awakened, but he still kept his eyes closed.

'_**Kit open your eyes, wake the Uchiha, he has been very worried about you.' **_Kyuubi thought.

'_He is?'_ Naruto thought a bit surprised.

'_**Yes, of course you're a couple aren't you? There is one more thing you must know, I know who the leak is.'**_ Kyuubi informed.

'_You know who? '_

'_**I will lead you to him, but first wake the Uchiha.'**_

Naruto smiled and opened his eyes, he saw Sasuke asleep in a chair very close to the bed. Naruto reached out and gently stroked Sasuke's hair. At first Sasuke moved away from the tickling touch and then you could practically hear the inner Sasuke screaming. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and immediately looked for Naruto's. He froze when sky bleu eyes were looking back into his black ones.

'' You're awake. '' Sasuke said softly. Naruto simply nodded.

'' You're awake. '' Sasuke said again.

'' Yes, I am. '' Naruto replied.

Sasuke jumped up from his chair and in no time he was straddling Naruto's hips, their lips locked in a passionate kiss. When they released for air, Naruto simply stared into Sasuke's eyes.

'' I know who the leak is. '' Naruto said.

'' What? How? When? We don't even know who it is yet and three days have passed. '' Sasuke said, he was quite surprised.

'' Well I don't know exactly who it is, but Kyuubi will point him out. Do you feel like catching a bad guy? '' Naruto asked.

Sasuke got off of Naruto and walked to the small closet. He handed Naruto his clothes.

Naruto shook his head. '' Nah, I think you will have to help this patient to find the bathroom. '' Naruto ended his sentence with a wink. Sasuke understood immediately, he would play along.

Naruto slung a arm over Sasuke's shoulder and together they walked out of the room and into the long hallways.

'' Kyuubi says he is down the hall.'' Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded, they walked down the hall.

'' That room. '' Naruto whispered as he pointed to one of the doors. Sasuke nodded once again and together they walked to the door. Sasuke opened it and went inside, obviously there was a meeting, judging from all the other shinobi.

'' Oh, I'm sorry, I was just trying to help my friend to locate a bathroom. '' Sasuke said.

Sakura had seen Sasuke helping out Naruto as they walked through the halls. She quickly ran back to the Kazekage's office. Sakura hurriedly knocked on the door.

'' Enter. '' Gaara replied.

Sakura opened the door and entered the room. Kakashi noted she had a small smile gracing her lips, he noticed it because it was the first one in three days.

'' Naruto's awake. '' Sakura said happily.

'' He is awake? How is he? '' Kakashi asked, he understood her smile now, all four of them had been very worried about their blonde comrade, but only three of them were kept in the dark, he was sure Sasuke knew something.

'' He is up to something. '' Sakura said.

'' How so? '' Gaara asked.

'' Because he is letting Sasuke help him with walking. '' Sakura said.

Kakashi and Gaara were confused they didn't see how that could be a reason for Sakura to know he was up to something. Sakura noticed.

'' Since when does Naruto accept help from Sasuke, especially when he's a Jinchuuriki. '' Sakura said.

Something seemed to click in their minds.

'' Where are they? '' Gaara asked.

'' Follow me. '' Sakura said.

They sneaked down the hall to the door Sakura had seen them enter.

'' Anbu. '' Gaara whispered.

Two Anbu appeared out of nowhere, awaiting their orders.

'' Get ready to arrest. '' Gaara informed softly.

Soflty all five of them listened in on the conversation that went on in the meeting room.

'' There is an bathroom down the hall, just walk to the end and then take the right door, will you two be fine? '' A shinobi asked.

Both Sasuke and Naruto had walked somewhat closer to the unsuspecting man.

'' Yes, one more thing. '' Naruto said.

'' Alright. '' The man said.

'' You shouldn't mumble the words you're about to write down, especially not in the room of a Jinchuuriki. '' Naruto said.

'' What are you talking about? '' The man asked.

'' I am a Jinchuuriki and you, you are a traitor. '' Naruto said.

As soon as Naruto had said that the man was captured by two Anbu, the anbu Gaara had summoned.

'' How do you know that, you where in a coma. '' the captured man said.

'' Because the Kyuubi cares for me and she looks after me while I'm asleep. '' Naruto explained.

'' Interrogate him, I want to know who he's been talking to, then imprison him. '' Gaara ordered, he, Kakashi and Sakura had just walked in.

'' Yes sir. '' The anbu responded.

'' Wait! How come you're throwing me in prison, who said I had anything to do with this? '' The man asked.

'' Naruto said you had something to do with this, that's why you are going to prison. '' Gaara said, he motioned for the anbu to take him away.

Sasuke and Naruto dropped their act, Naruto had a wide grin on his face.

'' You did well. '' Kakashi praised.

'' Yes, thank you. Mission accomplished. I suggest eating something before your long trip home. '' Gaara said.

Naruto's stomach chose to rumble at the suggestion of food. All eyes where on him, he grinned and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

'' Yes, food is good. '' Naruto said somewhat embarrassed.

Gaara led them to a large dining room. They took a seat and then a large meal was served. After they had eaten team 7 took their leave and headed back to Konoha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It took them only two days to return to Konoha, they ran to the Hokage's office and handed in their report. Once that was done everyone returned home, they had agreed to meet at the bridge tomorrow morning at 8.

The next day came and part of team was already waiting at the bridge. Kakashi arrived at nine and noticed that Naruto wasn't there yet and that Sasuke was pacing around the area, something Kakashi had never seen an Uchiha do that, it was actually quite a shocking experience.

'' Sasuke is there something bothering you? '' Kakashi asked the nervous Uchiha.

'' There is no point in asking, I've already tried several times. '' Sakura informed..

'' Alright, let's just train, Naruto has had a rough few days, he'll show up eventually. '' Kakashi said as he walked to the training grounds they usually used.

Sasuke and Sakura followed their sensei. When they arrived Sasuke was first to notice a body laying in the middle of their field, a body with sunshine blonde hair. Sasuke ran forward and knelled down beside the unconscious form of Naruto. Kakashi and sakura quickly followed him. Sakura gasped as she finally noticed it was Naruto. Kakashi looked shocked, but not to shocked to notice something in Naruto's hands.

'' What is he holding? '' Kakashi asked.

Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand and gently pried it open. He took out a small bottle where once pills resided. Sasuke turned around the bottle so he could read the etiquette.

'' And what is it? '' Kakashi asked, Sakura was too shocked to function normally.

'' It is an empty bottle of sleeping pills. '' Sasuke replied.

Kakashi held out his hand for the bottle, Sasuke gave it to him. Kakashi turned the bottle so he could read the etiquette. '' A medic handed it out today, there should be 30 pills in it, Did he take them all? '' Kakashi questioned.

'' H-He tried to K-Kill himself? '' Sakura asked.

Sasuke reached into the pouch on his back and pulled out a bottle of water, he laid the blonde's head on his knees and then let him drink the water, slowly massaging Naruto's Adams apple to let him swallow the water. After a couple of minutes Sasuke had managed to let Naruto drink half of the bottle.

'' Sakura get Tsunade-sama, quickly now. '' Kakashi said.

Sasuke hoisted Naruto up, so Naruto was on all fours.

'' Kakashi hold him up. '' Sasuke said.

Kakashi held Naruto's limp body up, while Sasuke moved to Naruto's head and shoved his fingers down Naruto's throat. Immediately Naruto began throwing up all the water and pills.

Tsunade arrived on the training grounds, Sakura had informed her of what had happened, Tsunade saw that the boy was currently awake and throwing up, that was good.

'' You did well. '' Tsunade said.

Naruto stopped throwing up and was falling forward, if it wasn't for Sasuke, he would be laying in his own puke.

'' I didn't do anything Tsunade-sama. '' Kakashi finally replied, he turned to look at Sasuke. '' It was all Sasuke. '' He finished.

'' What happened? '' Sasuke whispered low enough so only Naruto could hear him.

'' I-I didn't t-take those. '' Naruto whispered just before he fell unconscious.

'' Sasuke? How did you know what to do? '' Tsunade asked, she was quite surprised that he knew what he had to do in order to safe Naruto's life.

'' Itachi has tried several times to take an overdose, I just did what mother and I always did when he had done such a thing. I always thought he was under too much pressure from the council, I think that was a reason for him to try and kill himself and then I guess that was the reason he just snapped and murdered our clan and because he murdered our clan he probably felt he should abandon his village. '' Sasuke explained.

Tsunade nodded. '' I understand, we should take him to the hospital. When he awakes we'll ask him what in Kami's name happened today. '' She said.

Sasuke stood up and then picked up Naruto, then they all transported to the hospital. Sasuke laid Naruto in a bed while Sakura helped Tsunade examine Naruto. When they diagnosed that everything was gone, they just waited for Naruto to wake up. Sakura and Kakashi sat in the chairs by the bed and Sasuke leaned against the wall one foot propped up against the wall, his eyes closed as he waited. Tsunade had gone to help the nurses until Naruto woke up.

Three hours had passed and Naruto was still very much unconscious. The machines started beeping frantically as Naruto's body started convulsing and he couldn't breathe anymore. The beeping alerted the nurses and the rest of team 7. Sakura looked up panicked, Kakashi was worried and Sasuke tried very hard to hide it all. After just short minute Tsunade and two other nurses rushed into the room.

'' Fill a syringe with a powerful sedative. '' Tsunade ordered.

As soon as the syringe was filled Tsunade injected it into Naruto's arm, normally with a sedative as powerful as this one it should work instantly, but it didn't, it didn't work at all.

They waited for what seemed like an hour as Tsunade tried to figure out what to do now. Sasuke pushed himself of the wall and walked over to Naruto's bed and climbed in. immediately Naruto's body turned and clutched Sasuke's shirt, his head nestled in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

'' Hush … breath, just breath. '' Sasuke whispered.

Naruto took in a deep breath taking in Sasuke's scent, it was strange, maybe, but that was what calmed him more than anything else could.

'' That's it, just breath. '' Sasuke whispered again.

Naruto took another deep breath. '' I-I didn't t-take those p-pill's I was f-forced. '' Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. '' Can I … Can I stay with you for a while? '' he asked. Sasuke nodded, he felt Naruto smile. Both Sasuke and Naruto sat up.

Tsunade didn't understand. '' What in Kami's name just happened? '' She asked. But no one answered her, because they all didn't know what had just happened, Sasuke only knew he had calmed Naruto before so he guessed he could do it again.

Minutes passed before Tsunade decided to ask another question. '' Naruto, why did you overdose? Are you … are you depressed? ''

'' I-I … '' Naruto didn't know what to say, he couldn't tell them the truth, not yet. He decided to simply not answer her question and pointedly looked the other way.

It broke Tsunade's heart, he had always told her everything, until a couple of months ago. Her gaki hid things from her now and he wouldn't tell a soul, she knew, she had tried to get him to talk to another shinobi, but it didn't work. And again Kakashi saw the guilt on Sasuke's face.

'' Fine don't answer my question, but I'll place you under anbu protection, I'm not letting you kill yourself again. '' Tsunade said, she was angry, disappointed and hurt by Naruto's actions.

'' I don't … ''

'' You don't have to Tsunade-sama, Naruto is staying with me for a while, while someone repairs the pluming and heating in his apartment. '' Sasuke answered. He cut Naruto off before he could say anything important.

'' He is staying with you? '' Tsunade asked, her voice full of disbelief.

'' Yes, I'll look after him some more. '' Sasuke replied.

'' Was he staying with you when this happened? '' Tsunade asked.

'' Hn, no, not yet. If he wishes he could come today. '' Sasuke replied.

Tsunade had a contemplative look on her face. '' Fine, but you will not leave his side. '' She ordered. There was an awkward silence that filled the room.

'' Are you alright Naruto? '' Sakura asked. Naruto just nodded his head.

'' Gaki, there is one more thing bugging me, do you know why our sedative didn't work on you? '' Tsunade asked.

'_**That was me kit, my chakra blocks something like that now, you know since the last poison, I wanted to make sure not much can hurt us anymore.' **_

'' It was Kyuubi's chakra. '' Naruto answered.

'' Oh, well, if you wish you can go home with Sasuke. '' Tsunade said.

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded. Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura left the room and entered Tsunade's office a little further in the hall, there they discussed Naruto's well being. Sasuke led Naruto to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Slowly three weeks passed Sasuke and Naruto had fun, they ate breakfast together, lunch and dinner, they watched TV in each other's arms and at night they shared a bed and sometimes they even shared a shower together. They liked to be in each others presence, but they could only be so close when they were alone, for they had not told their friends yet and Naruto didn't find t safe for the rest of the village to know, he needed Sasuke safe, whatever happens.

As the days passed Naruto decided he should go to his house before all hell broke loose, Sasuke had objected to it because he knew Naruto would be hurt again, he knew what happened at Naruto's house. But he also knew Naruto would go, he would go to keep him safe, but that is the same as what Sasuke wanted for Naruto he wanted his lover to be safe no matter what.


End file.
